Nihon's Realm
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Another Japan x Dark! Japan/Nihon. Kiku decides that it is about time he returned to Nihon's world and had a little fun there. Fluff! {One-Shot} Don't like Yaoi then don't read.


FireCacodemon: I'm back...with another Japan x Dark Japan fluff...I think?

Kiku: You don't know?

Nihon: This is fluff

FireCacodemon: Thanks. I don't own Hetalia but I think you already know that.

Nihon: Just get on with it!

Kiku: Read on readers

* * *

Nihon's Realm

"Kiku...why do you put up with the idiots?" Kiku turned to see his reflection in the water. Kiku smiled. It was nice to see Nihon ever so often. Even though Nihon had blood red eyes and Kiku had chocolate brown. Kiku looked back up at Feliciano and Ludwig who were walking with Kiku. Thankfully they can't see nor hear Nihon which was thankful for Kiku. But it did look weird when Kiku stopped and talked to his reflection.

"Nihon, you know the reason why I put up with them." He told his reflection. Nihon in the reflection stretched and sighed. Nihon never really liked Kiku's friends. Mainly because he can't play with them unless they showed a reflection as well.

"Yeah I know...but your boss is really stupid. When are you going to let me take control?" Nihon asked Kiku in a seductive tone of voice. Kiku looked at Nihon with a confused face before he noticed that Feliciano and Ludwig had left him. Obviously Feliciano was keeping Ludwig busy with something. Kiku didn't mind really. He preferred spending time with Nihon, someone who understands him. Nihon's pale skin, blood red eyes, coal black hair...Kiku just found everything attracting in Nihon. There was also the fact that he was a very old nation and Nihon has been with him for a very long while. The way Nihon would calm him down along with other factors. Nihon just seemed perfect for Kiku.

"Nihon...I don't want to let you out...let me join you instead of you joining me, if that isn't a problem?" Kiku asked Nihon. That caught his attention. Nihon smiled as he looked up at Kiku.

"Why join me in my world though?" Nihon questioned Kiku.

"I don't see why I can't join you for a change."

"My world isn't exactly best for you Kiku. After all...you did base the distortion world [1] around my world. My world...my rules." Nihon gave a sinister smirk to Kiku.

"You're right about me basing a whole world around you...You're an interesting character and someone...I can't stop thinking about." A smirk grew on Kiku's face. Both Nihon and Kiku knew that they might as well get going. Nihon faded from the reflection before a portal opened up. Excitement started building up in Kiku's system before he remembered his two friends. Kiku looked up to find himself all alone. There wasn't anything stopping him from joining Nihon. Kiku jumped through the portal.

Hetalia – Nihon's Realm

Kiku landed on the ground on his feet. He wobbled for a bit before he fell on the floor from the jump he had just come done. Kiku got up and looked around for a minute. The whole area gave off an odd feeling. Kiku smiled when he found the castle. Nihon's Castle. The main colour of Nihon's world was a dark red colour. The ground he was walking on was a dark colour. Possibly black. Kiku looked up at where he came through to find that the portal had closed. Kiku smiled and ran towards the castle. It didn't take long before Kiku ran into the castle and found Nihon there waiting for him.

"You didn't take long to find this place," Nihon smirked in excitement.

"Why should it take long? I know this place," Kiku responded to Nihon. Only to receive a smirk from Nihon.

"I know this place...thanks to you."

"Do I need to escort you to my bedroom?" Nihon asked Kiku. Kiku smiled before he walked off towards the bedroom.

Once Kiku entered the bedroom he immediately jumped onto the bed. Nihon followed in swiftly and sighed when he saw Kiku on the bed. Kiku hopped off the bed before he ran over to a large chest located in the corner of the room and opened it. He dug around inside for a split second while Nihon was getting rested on his bed. Kiku looked back at Nihon with a glint in his eyes. Nihon noticed that Kiku had brought out some chains. Kiku wanted to play like that then he was going to let him.

"You're on Kiku," Nihon smirked at Kiku. Kiku pulled out the chains from the chest and ran over to Nihon and placed them on him. Nihon looked at the chains before he took hold of them and immediately threw them on the floor.

"What?" Kiku asked in surprise.

"I want you to be naked first. It gives me more of an opportunity to leave some marks on you." Nihon purred in delight at Kiku. Kiku nodded as Nihon walked move towards him. Nihon reached Kiku and gently placed his lips on Kiku's lips. Nihon's hand slipped into Kiku's trousers before they slipped into his boxers. The soft flesh of Kiku satisfied Nihon as he heard Kiku moan in delight. Nihon quickly un-buttoned Kiku's jacket and removed the jacket. Kiku's grey tank-top was still on.

"Why don't you make a better move on me? It doesn't take you this long to undress me," Kiku squeaked at Nihon. When Kiku squeaked...he wanted Nihon to make the move. Nihon was going to make the move.

Nihon quickly stripped Kiku in a split second. Being in Nihon's world has its advantage.

"Let's get this started," Nihon whispered to Kiku with the lust in his eyes and the seductive tone.

Hetalia – Nihon's Realm

Kiku was flat out in Nihon's bed. Nihon had wrapped his arm around Kiku protectively and he didn't want to let Kiku go. Not just yet. It was rare when Kiku had time to spare since he was busy creating a new game. A sequel to one of the current games he has. Kiku soft breathing increase the need for Nihon to stay here with Kiku. Nothing could beat Kiku. Not to Nihon. Nihon looked at Kiku and decided that he should sleep with Kiku. Keep him warm during the cold night of this world. The blankets, sheets, quilt and even the radiator couldn't keep Nihon warm on his own but maybe Kiku could keep him warm.

"Good night...my little angel." Nihon purred into Kiku's ear. A smile appeared on Kiku's face as Nihon nuzzled Kiku before settling down to get some sleep.

* * *

[1] - I'm refering to the Distortion world from Pokemon Platinum (I have a copy of the game but I don't own pokemon) Since I'm using Nihon as Kiku's reflection I decided to give him his own world for him to run around in. You probably think of something different for Nihon.

FireCacodemon: Like it? Hate it? Don't want me to write anymore Japan x Dark Japan? Want me to write more Japan x Dark Japan?

Nihon: WE GET IT!

Kiku: Easy there Nihon. FireCacodemon can control you if wanted

FireCacodemon: anyway...thanks for reading and hopefully I'll finish writing a chapter for another Hetalia fan-fiction I've been writing.

Kiku: Bye reader!

Nihon: Bye

FireCacodemon: Farewell from me.


End file.
